Naufragés
by Flamyoi
Summary: [INFINITE : Myungsoo X Sungyeol] Lorsqu'il avait embarqué à bord de son avion privé à Shanghai, Myungsoo ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver quelques heures plus tard seul et blessé sur une île déserte. Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas au bout de ses peines, parce que dans un monde où l'argent est plus important que l'entraide, difficile de trouver comment rentrer chez soi...


_Hello! Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écrire (ou même de terminer!) une de mes fictions depuis un bon moment. Je n'avais plus le temps, ni vraiment la tête à ça. Mais nous avons trouvé avec DayDreamie que ce défi "Naufragés" que nous nous étions lancé il y a un peu moins d'un an commençait à s'éterniser et qu'il fallait qu'on se donne une véritable deadline. C'est notre quatrième défi et je trouve toujours ça autant motivant. Son Naufragés est une merveille, je vous conseille d'aller voir sans attendre! J'espère que vous aimerez également le mien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Naufragés**

Sa tête était si lourde qu'il avait l'impression que la soirée de la veille s'était terminée par une gigantesque beuverie. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait quitté Shanghai à seize heures et n'était pas censé avoir fait autre chose que se reposer à son arrivée à Tokyo. Ce dont il ne se souvenait pas. Le mystère restait entier, pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Il sentait une lumière brûlante derrière ses paupières closes. Les ouvrir aurait suffi à le renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cependant, une vague d'appréhension le traversa au moment où il s'apprêta à découvrir la réalité. Il essaya de bouger un de ses bras et une onde de douleur le parcourut, partant de son coude et remontant jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. De mieux en mieux.

Il bougea donc l'autre bras, le gauche. Il était à peine en meilleur état. Il l'approcha avec précaution de son visage et se protégea les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore comme but de devenir aveugle et c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il se passerait s'il regardait le soleil en face.

Protégé par l'ombre que lui faisait son bras, il entrouvrit délicatement les paupières. Curieusement, c'est là qu'il commença à prêter attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Et ils étaient pour le moins surprenants. Comme… des vagues s'écrasant sur des rochers.

Oubliant d'un coup sa volonté de préserver sa vision, il ouvrit complètement les yeux et resta ébahi quand il put enfin voir où il se trouvait.

C'était… un cauchemar. Oui ! Un énorme cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller et… Ses membres meurtris le ramenèrent douloureusement dans le présent. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il était réellement là, au milieu des décombres de bâtiments, en plein milieu de l'océan ?

Il se força à se concentrer sur des détails pour ne pas hurler de douleur et de frustration mêlées. Il baissa les yeux et contempla ses vêtements. Son pantalon de costume, anciennement noir, était désormais maculé de terre et de poussière blanche ainsi que largement déchiré au niveau du mollet. Il ne portait plus qu'une seule chaussure et son pied nu était ensanglanté.

Le simple fait de le voir fit affluer la douleur. Il se mordit férocement les lèvres. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer s'il ne se souvenait pas ce qu'il foutait ici.

Qu'avait-il fait la veille, bon sang ! Il se frappa la tête, et commença à marmonner. Il se traita d'idiot, de crétin et d'inconscient. Comment lui, Kim Myungsoo, héritier et associé de Kim Myungwoo, le troisième homme le plus riche de Corée du Sud, avait-il pu se retrouver là ?

La mémoire a des mécanismes compliqués qui réagissent par stimuli. Myungsoo s'en rappela quand des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Il ne devait pas perdre le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qu'il lui restait, ce n'était pas digne.

Bon, il était monté à bord de son jet privé avec son pilote, à Shanghai, dans l'après-midi. Il était censé rejoindre un futur client de son père au Japon, le matin suivant. Et vu la position du soleil dans le ciel, l'heure était largement dépassée. Si ce n'était pas le jour…

Merde ! Il le savait, pourtant, que c'était un rendez-vous important ! Son père souhaitait étendre son influence au Pays du Soleil Levant. Et il avait perdu l'opportunité de parvenir à des accords dans un avenir rapproché!

Il allait être bien reçu, quand il rentrerait à Séoul… Ce fut précisément cette pensée qui le ramena dans la réalité. Il se trouvait sur une île inconnue, dont la plupart des bâtiments étaient détruits. Allait-il seulement pouvoir rentrer ? Et les zones d'ombres ne s'arrêtaient pas à cette simple interrogation. Comment avait-il atterri là? Où étaient le pilote et l'appareil ? S'étaient-ils crashés plus loin que lui? Etaient-ils tombés dans l'eau ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film d'action?

Il s'exhorta au calme et tenta de se maintenir en position assise. Les élancements dans tout son corps le firent grimacer mais il y parvint. Il s'appuya ensuite contre un bloc de béton et poussa de toutes ses forces avec son bras gauche, le moins abîmé des deux. Espoir vain. Son corps ne bougea pas, et la douleur manqua de le faire crier.

C'était… innommable. Cette sensation d'embrasement intérieur lui rappelait en outre qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps. Un peu de sang commença à couler de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il venait de mordre.

Abattu comme jamais, il donna un coup de poing dans les gravats et la brusque augmentation de la douleur eut raison de lui. Il s'effondra plus ou moins allongé et sombra dans l'inconscience quand sa tête heurta lourdement le bord du bloc de béton.

[…]

Le soir tombait lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois. La souffrance irradiait de partout. De ses bras, de l'arrière de son crâne, de son pied… Un édifice brûlant qui l'empêchait d'avoir les idées suffisamment claires pour trouver une solution aux problèmes qui s'accumulaient.

Le seul avantage venait du ciel. Le soleil était moins lumineux, et ses yeux pouvaient se poser sur l'océan sans crainte. Le fond sonore était toujours le même. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé le bruit des vagues apaisant, mais ici, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il était perdu au beau milieu de cette immensité, sans aide extérieure.

C'était complètement dingue! A quoi lui servait l'argent de son père si c'était pour se retrouver dans ce genre d'emmerdes ? Myungsoo soupira et sentit ses côtes protester lourdement à cet acte. Visiblement, il devait avoir quelques fêlures de ce côté-là.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le plus préoccupant. Non, le pire, c'était la soif. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu ? Sa gorge semblait enflée et il était incapable de sortir un son correct. Mais comment trouver de l'eau dans un endroit pareil, surtout sans pouvoir bouger un orteil?

Le jeune homme se demanda sérieusement s'il ne ferait mieux pas de s'évanouir maintenant pour éviter d'avoir à souffrir encore davantage. Ça lui parut sur le moment être une bonne solution. En fait, il le pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son corps tenait le coup, comme par hasard, et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger suffisamment pour se blesser et tomber dans un coma salutaire. Quelle plaie !

Son père devait être dans une rage folle, à l'heure qu'il était. Myungsoo aurait dû rencontrer son client, envoyer le rapport à son associé, et reprendre son jet pour rentrer à Séoul. Pas se trouver en piteux état dans une ville flottante à la beauté perdue!

Le jeune homme songea à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour offenser les Dieux d'une telle manière. Peut-être avait-il été trop avide de gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie et de se faire une place au soleil? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. Cette remarque était vraie, bien sûr, mais ça n'était pas un motif suffisant. De son propre avis, Myungsoo n'avait jamais vraiment profité de la vie. Très tôt, il avait été obligé de marcher dans les traces de son père afin de devenir un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports. Non pas que ça l'ait particulièrement dérangé. Avoir tout l'argent qu'il voulait, ainsi que la fierté de son père, était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Evidemment, il avait grandi trop vite.

Il avait étudié le commerce international à Londres pendant cinq ans et parlait plusieurs langues dont le coréen et le japonais. À tout juste vingt-cinq ans, il était l'associé de son père à la tête d'un des plus gros groupes commerciaux du pays. Celui-ci réunissait un grand nombre de secteurs suffisamment différents pour ne souffrir complètement en cas de crises. Il y avait toujours des entreprises et des produits fonctionnant à plein régime, même si les autres étaient au repos.

Myungsoo était celui que son père envoyait à l'étranger pour trouver de nouveaux collaborateurs. Il était très fier d'avoir ce poste, qu'il estimait mériter. Après tout, il avait passé son adolescence loin des jeunes de son âge, à travailler comme un dingue pour obtenir son diplôme avec mention, puis ce poste à responsabilités dans l'affaire familiale !

Seulement, tout risquait de s'écrouler lorsqu'il rentrerait à Séoul. Si d'aventure il parvenait à repartir d'ici… Cette dernière pensée annihila les sentiments positifs que sa remémoration avait provoqués. Il ressentit d'un coup toute la douleur de son corps et gémit lamentablement, de sa voix cassée, asséchée par la soif.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba de nouveau dans les ténèbres, la fatigue ayant raison de lui, si ce n'était le reste.

[…]

Lorsque la pluie le réveilla, il faisait encore noir. Cette eau qui tombait du ciel était une véritable bénédiction. Elle lui ruisselait sur le visage, se mélangeant avec le sang séché et glissait aussi dans sa gorge irritée. Elle contribua également à rafraîchir son corps des brûlures provoquées par le soleil dans l'après-midi.

Un peu ragaillardi par l'averse, il parvint à s'assoir et se déplacer de quelques centimètres pour appuyer son dos douloureux contre un tas de gravats. Son bras gauche fonctionnait à environ soixante-dix pour cent de ses capacités habituelles, ce qui était assez pour le moment. Son bras droit, quant à lui, était incapable du moindre mouvement.

Avec forces contorsions, il parvint à retirer sa chemise en lambeaux. La douleur de ses autres blessures était toujours là mais il serrait les dents. Il n'avait pas le choix, personne ne viendrait l'aider ici. Essorer sa chemise déchirée d'une seule main ne fut pas une mince affaire. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il avait le souffle court, et le léger réconfort offert par la pluie avait disparu.

Il entoura son bras avec le linge humide, puis le passa autour de sa nuque pour le porter en écharpe. Il se sentit un peu soulagé une fois que cela fut fait. Il reprenait le contrôle des choses, ne se laissait plus submerger par le désarroi. C'était de cette façon qu'on lui avait appris à agir dans la vie. Seuls les faibles s'apitoient sur leur sort.

Il arracha le bas de la jambe droite de son pantalon et l'utilisa pour bander son pied ensanglanté. L'autre était moins douloureux et possédait encore sa chaussure, si bien qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il préféra ne pas imaginer l'apparence générale qu'il devait avoir en cet instant, son cœur n'y survivrait probablement pas.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et la ramena à son visage. Sèche. Au moins, le sang ne coulait plus de ce côté-là. Sa brève inspection terminée, il fit usage de ses muscles endoloris pour se redresser, et il parvint à se mettre debout. Tout son poids reposait sur sa jambe gauche qui tremblait sous l'effort.

Il en profita pour observer plus attentivement le paysage qui l'entourait. Grâce à la lumière crue de la lune, il nota qu'il était ceint par de hauts bâtiments délabrés. Péniblement, un pied après l'autre, il progressa sur le sol inégal. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une visibilité optimale, aussi se tordit-il fréquemment sa cheville intacte. Il serra les dents et poursuivit son périple. Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant. C'était une question de fierté, et encore davantage, de survie.

Il découvrit par la suite une large étendue à découvert, balayée par les vents marins chargés d'iode et de sel. Il en profita pour charger ses poumons ralentis par la poussière des décombres.

Il entendait la mer, et par-dessus tout, le silence. Pas d'hommes, pas de vie, pas d'animaux, pas de civilisation. C'était presque comme si le bruit des vagues n'était qu'une invention de son esprit, pour éviter qu'il devienne complètement fou.

En rythme avec son cœur, bom, bom, bom.

Un bâtiment qui lui parut immense projetait son ombre menaçante sur le sol. Il compta six rangées de fenêtres, soit autant d'étages. Les vitres détruites et la façade décrépie n'inspirait pas confiance. Le lieu aurait été hanté que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Comme toute l'île, d'ailleurs. Du moins, ce qu'il avait eu l'opportunité d'en voir. Mais cet endroit – une ville sur l'eau ? – avait été habité puis abandonné. Il était au moins hanté par les esprits des anciens habitants, c'était certain.

Il clopina jusqu'à une bordure en béton. La mer, noire et agitée, apparut derrière. Il résista à la tentation de se jeter dedans.

Sa soif allait finir par l'emporter sur sa raison.

Il s'arrêta une poignée de minutes pour permettre à son cœur de se remettre de ses émotions. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour, ça paraissait sans issue de ce côté. Il revint sur ses traces, plus lentement encore qu'à l'aller.

Il reconnut son point de départ grâce aux larges traces sombres sur les pierres. Le sang était visible même de nuit. Il eut un haut le cœur et détourna les yeux.

Il pressentait que s'il s'arrêtait, il ne redémarrerait pas et n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser mourir là où son corps serait tombé. Alors il s'engagea dans une autre direction, progressant comme il pouvait dans la végétation qui se mêlait aux gravats. De nouveau, il se retrouva cerné par un haut bâtiment, semblant être en forme de « U ». Le tapis d'herbe haute exerçait une telle attraction sur lui qu'il vacilla.

Que faire ? Jamais décision n'avait été plus difficile à prendre.

Il trancha. Avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre, et encore, et encore. Arrivé à l'extrême bord des bâtiments, il agrippa une balustrade vermoulue et se hissa sur ce qui avait dû être le balcon d'un appartement.

Il eut à peine le temps de regarder autour de lui que le sommeil le rattrapait.

[…]

Il fut réveillé par un bruit sourd. Cette impression d'une présence sur l'île en dehors de la sienne amena d'office une autre constatation : il n'était pas mort dans son sommeil, ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose. Si on oubliait la douleur, à vrai dire. Mais comment faire l'impasse sur une telle tornade, ravageant l'intérieur de son corps et de son esprit de secondes en secondes ?

Myungsoo quitta ses pensées pour se focaliser sur le monde réel. Sur son cauchemar vivant. D'où venait le bruit ? Il n'était pas assez alerte à ce moment-là pour affirmer de quoi il s'agissait.

La réponse arriva sur un plateau d'argent, avec la réitération du bruit. Un coup de feu. Que diable faisait une personne avec une quelconque arme ici ? Une question sans grande importance, finalement. Les mots clés que son cerveau retenait étant uniquement « personne » et « ici ». Il n'était pas seul.

Maintenant, restait à trouver le déclencheur du coup de feu. Il manqua de tomber en escaladant la barrière du balcon et retraversa en boitant la cour du bâtiment en « U ». Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de l'immeuble à six étages lorsqu'il perçut des cris. De mieux en mieux. S'était-il retrouvé par hasard sur le lieu de tournage d'un film d'horreur ? Est-ce que c'était le moment où des bêtes flippantes à moitié humaines jaillissaient d'un fourré pour le dévorer vivant ?

Il s'approcha encore, néanmoins à demi penché, camouflant son corps comme il pouvait dans la végétation.

« Mais je te dis qu'il y a un bout de carlingue d'avion !

\- C'est pas mon problème ! »

Du japonais ! C'était du japonais ! Des hommes ! Qui avaient vus son jet ! Il devait…

« Écoute, savoir qu'il y a peut-être des pauvres types rôdant ici m'est complètement égal, parce qu'ON a décidé que TU payerais en passant DEUX NUITS sur cette PUTAIN d'île. Alors s'ils ont survécu au crash, ça te fera de la distraction. »

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Myungsoo percevait deux voix graves différentes, sûrement des hommes. Le dernier qui avait parlé était nerveux, il le sentait. C'était peut-être le tireur.

Il avança de quelques mètres.

« Et tu f'ras quoi si les pauvres types découvrent la marchandise ici, hein ?

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Y'a aucun moyen de partir d'ici sans bateau, comment voudrais-tu qu'ils aillent raconter tout ça à la police ? Maintenant casse-toi, et profites-en pour réfléchir aux opportunités de fermer ta grande gueule à l'avenir. »

Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles supplémentaires, que Myungsoo ne parvint à écouter. Il ne fonctionnait plus sur les mêmes ondes, les siennes étaient brouillées. Il n'avait aucun moyen de partir d'ici. Ces gens, probablement des dealers, n'avaient aucun intérêt à le ramener à terre, puisqu'il savait qui ils étaient.

Et pire, ils abandonnaient carrément un des leurs, celui-ci devant payer pour quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Myungsoo leva les yeux aux ciels. Il était vraiment, vraiment dans la merde.

Il reprit conscience de la réalité en entendant le bruit d'un bateau à moteur dans le lointain. Son salut venait de le quitter. Il se laissa tomber au sol, toujours caché derrière un tas de gravats. Ses muscles demandaient grâce et il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Son unique chance de quitter cette île serait lorsque les deux escrocs viendraient récupérer leur partenaire en exil. Et pour ça il n'avait pas trente-six mille solutions. Soit il trouvait l'homme abandonné et le convainquait de le ramener, soit il se cachait pendant deux jours, et lorsque les deux autres revenaient, il leur proposait de l'argent pour le ramener à terre. Ils étaient des dealers, après tout, donc en constant besoin de finances.

Sauf que… Quel que soit son interlocuteur, le fait serait le même : il avait entendu leur conversation. Et même son compagnon d'infortune devait être loyal, malgré sa punition.

Et s'il se barbouillait la tête de sang pour faire croire aux deux autres qu'il était celui qu'ils avaient laissé ? Dans le noir, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas faire la différence… Oui mais pourquoi leur camarade serait-il couvert de sang?

S'il n'avait pas déjà eu aussi mal à la tête, Myungsoo se serait volontiers frappé pour avoir eu une idée pareille. Il n'était pas dans un film d'action, quand bien même le décor et le scénario s'y prêtaient à merveille. Ici, il risquait sa vie.

« Tiens, tiens. Quelqu'un est passé ici il y a peu de temps. »

Myungsoo sursauta violemment à cette voix venue de nulle part. Perdu dans ses stratagèmes, il en avait presque oublié que l'autre rôdait dans les parages.

Il ne voyait pas encore, mais l'espèce de sadisme contenu dans sa voix n'était pas pour le rassurer. Myungsoo n'avait pas très envie de le rencontrer, finalement. Il envisagea une retraite rapide, et tourna la tête sur la droite afin de dénicher une échappatoire.

Ce faisant, il tomba dans les yeux noirs et brillants du chasseur.

[…]

Myungsoo se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur le cœur. La luminosité le dérouta autant que sa brusque reprise de conscience. Il était affalé sur un vieux matelas. Il haussa un sourcil. C'était nettement moins inconfortable que le balcon de la nuit dernière. Pourquoi s'était-il endormi ici ?

Oh.

Il expira profondément. Il se souvenait, mais à la réflexion il aurait préféré rester dans l'innocence.

Quand l'homme l'avait aperçu, Myungsoo avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'avait qu'une seule solution: se mettre à l'abri dans les plus brefs délais.

Il avait tenté de fuir, suivit tranquillement par l'autre. Après les immeubles, il était arrivé dans un terrain plus sauvage, couvert de végétation. Il avait essayé de se dissimuler dans les herbes en avançant mais il était conscient que le bruit sifflant de sa respiration était un indice suffisant.

L'autre l'avait évidemment rattrapé, presque nonchalamment, comme si ça ne lui demandait pas d'effort particulier. Myungsoo n'avait pas bougé mais avait plongé son regard dans celui de l'homme debout, avec une nuance de fierté, quand bien même il était celui en position de faiblesse pour l'instant.

L'homme avait brièvement souri. Il était éclairé par la lumière de la lune, Myungsoo pouvait détailler les traits de son visage. Il n'avait rien d'effrayant, ainsi exposé.

« De tous les endroits où tu aurais pu atterrir, tu es arrivé ici. Certains diraient que c'est le destin, moi je préfère dire que c'est de la malchance. »

Myungsoo avait changé d'avis en un éclair. Ce type était flippant. Le pire était le contraste entre sa voix joueuse et son air sombre.

« La seule île du coin sur laquelle il ne fallait pas arriver, avait rajouté l'homme, inspectant ses ongles. »

Un ange était passé.

« Ah, mais suis-je bête. Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tu n'en comprennes pas un traître mot. »

Myungsoo avait songé que c'était peut-être sa porte de salut. S'il pouvait leur faire croire qu'il ne les comprenait pas…

« C'est quoi ton nom? » Avait demandé l'homme en anglais.

« Myung.

\- Okay Myung. Tu ne parles pas japonais, hein ? »

Myungsoo avait secoué la tête.

« Bon, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour te sortir de là, je vais déjà avoir du mal à me sauver, moi. »

Il avait l'air un peu plus abordable maintenant qu'il avait laissé de côté sa voix enjôleuse et qu'il s'exprimait dans un anglais relativement basique. Même si ses propos étaient rudes.

« J'parlerais de toi à mes potes demain, on verra ce qu'ils peuvent faire. »

Myungsoo avait plutôt peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de lui, mais il ne s'était pas exprimé là-dessus. Il avait essayé de dire autre chose, une banalité, mais il s'était mis à tousser. Ses poumons irradiaient de douleur et il se retrouvait en train de s'étouffer à quelques pas de l'homme qui l'observait.

La suite de la soirée était un peu trouble dans son esprit, mais elle n'était pas très difficile à deviner. L'autre avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'ici, près du bâtiment dans lequel Myungsoo avait passé la première partie de la nuit. Il l'avait déposé sur un matelas, signe qu'il connaissait les lieux.

L'homme commença à discourir en japonais et Myungsoo se fit violence pour l'ignorer, puisqu'il n'était pas censé le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'autre faisait ça pour le tester. Il n'avait pas rêvé à propos de ses étranges phrases lorsqu'il l'avait suivi. Il ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour à Séoul; et encore. Ce ne serait plus le même type de danger là-bas, à vrai dire. Il ne cessait de prier pour que son père ne lui en veuille pas trop. Ce n'était pas sa faute, pas vrai ?

« On est où là? » décida de demander le coréen au jeune malfaiteur.

Il reçut un sourire énigmatique en réponse.

« Sur l'île navire de guerre. »

Myungsoo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une devinette? »

\- Libre à toi de le penser.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais là pour t'aider? »

Myungsoo était déstabilisé par cet homme d'un calme olympien alors que lui-même ressentait trop de choses pour que la simple idée de détente lui paraisse invraisemblable.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors? Seul, au milieu des décombres en pleine mer? »

L'armure de l'autre se fissura un peu. Myungsoo le vit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait touché juste. En même temps, il était en droit de se poser la question, quand bien même il aurait pu avouer l'avoir vu arriver avec ces deux types étranges.

« Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. » marmonna-t-il comme réponse.

Il avait raison, en un sens. Mais c'était surtout une preuve qu'il avait des choses à cacher.

« Tu t'es planté en avion ici toi?

\- Je suppose. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça, tu supposes?

\- Je n'étais pas celui qui pilotait, mais c'est la conclusion logique. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où je me suis endormi dans l'avion au départ de Shanghai et lorsque je me suis réveillé sur cette putain d'île.

\- Shanghai? Vous avez pris un avion privé depuis la Chine? »

La convoitise était visible dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'était un avion privé?

\- Oh, plusieurs raisons. Si un avion transportant plus de passagers s'était crashé, on en aurait parlé. De plus, il y a des bouts de carlingue sur l'île, mais ils ne sont pas très gros.

\- Ça pourrait n'être que des débris.

\- J'en doute fort. Et pour finir, si tu avais été dans un avion avec d'autres passagers, tu l'aurais mentionné quelque part dans la conversation. »

Décidemment, il n'aimait pas cet homme. C'était vraiment dommage que son salut repose en grande partie sur sa capacité à convaincre les mecs de son groupe de le rapatrier sur la terre ferme.

« Très bien, comme vous voulez, » souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il était épuisé, son corps brûlait toujours et la soif le tiraillait, entre autres choses. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ce mec, il risquerait d'y laisser ses dernières forces et chances de quitter cet endroit.

L'autre marmonna quelque chose que Myungsoo n'entendit pas et s'éloigna. Le coréen soupira et tenta de relâcher autant que possible la tension dans ses muscles et de profiter d'être sur ce matelas pour se reposer. Il faisait jour mais compte tenu de sa fatigue la lumière ne fut pas un problème; il s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux, néanmoins un peu plus reposé. C'était assez déstabilisant d'être dans ce corps qui ne fonctionnait pas correctement alors que son esprit était juste un peu plus lent que d'habitude. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelque chose lui résiste, encore moins son propre corps. Son père lui avait appris à faire face à toute sorte de situation désastreuse et à ce sujet, il avait des sentiments ambivalents.

Il voulait en un sens le remercier de l'avoir éduqué en homme, de lui avoir donné les clés pour être fort en toute circonstance. Cependant, il était en colère, parce que son père lui avait juré qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien s'il suivait ses directives. Et c'était exactement ce que Myungsoo avait fait, il avait obéit aux ordres. Et maintenant il se trouvait là, en piteux état sur cette île avec un inconnu à tendance psychopathe pour seule compagnie.

En parlant de lui... Myungsoo entendit des bruits de pas et se redressa pour faire face à son compagnon d'infortune. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de le détailler, étant donné que leur première rencontre s'était effectuée dans le noir et que la deuxième fois il avait été trop dans les nuages pour le faire. Il était assez grand et très mince, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Il portait un pantalon en toile gris, un tee-shirt et une paire de rangers. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on avait envie d'avoir des ennuis - et d'après le peu que Myungsoo avait compris sur leur activité, c'était probablement l'idée recherchée.

« La belle au bois dormant est réveillée à ce que je vois, » remarqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Myungsoo grogna une réponse inintelligible. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se prendre la tête avec lui dès son réveil.

« C'est quoi ton nom d'ailleurs?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

\- Vu que tu t'es crashé ici en jet privé, il y a bien quelqu'un qui est prêt à payer pour des informations sur toi. »

Myungsoo serra les dents. Ce mec ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui l'avaient abandonné là. Puis il remarqua que c'était assez ironique de sa part de penser ça puisque d'ordinaire, c'était l'appât du gain qui le motivait également. Sauf que dans la présente situation il avait besoin d'aide alors ça changeait tout.

« Mon nom ne vous serra pas d'une grande utilité tant que nous serons coincés ici.

\- Au contraire. Plus je jugerai ta personne importante et plus je saurai me montrer convaincant quand ta seule porte de sortie se présentera ici. »

Myungsoo leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était d'oublier qu'il était là et imaginer que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination tordue.

« Assistance à personne en danger, vous connaissez?

\- Seulement si ça m'apporte quelque chose à la fin, » avoua-t-il avec un sourire. « Honnêtement, crois-tu que c'est la bonté d'âme qui amène les gens à aider les autres dans un cas comme celui-là? Bien sûr que non, ou alors très rarement. C'est la peur des représailles, les histoires de loi, tout ça. Mais la loi n'a pas cours sur cette île puisque comme tu peux le voir, elle est abandonnée et nous n'avons pas le droit d'être dessus. »

L'homme ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de lâcher une autre information sur leur localisation. Myungsoo la rangea précieusement dans un coin de son esprit; pour plus tard quand il pourrait réfléchir.

« Donc vous ne m'aiderez que si vous avez quelque chose à y gagner derrière, » commença Myungsoo.

Il savait qu'il allait prendre un risque avec ce qu'il avait en tête mais c'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer de se sortir de là, parce que visiblement l'autre ne l'aiderait pas s'il n'était pas assez important – ce qu'il était, mais il ne l'avait pas encore révélé.

« Et si c'était votre liberté que vous aviez à gagner dans ce marché? »

L'autre le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité.

« Ma liberté? Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation.

\- Eh bien, je pourrai être en mesure de la menacer. »

L'homme éclata d'un rire incrédule.

« Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité, pauvre de toi. »

Myungsoo s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre et savait qu'il était dans un sale état, néanmoins ce qu'il lui restait d'ego en prit encore un coup.

« Vous ignorez ce dont un homme à terre est capable. »

La remarque sembla se faire un chemin dans son esprit car l'homme ne répondit rien et resta songeur un instant. Myungsoo espéra que ça fasse appel à des souvenirs de son passé et qu'il arrête de le prendre pour un imbécile – même s'il le méritait sûrement.

« Peut-être. Mais j'ai confiance en mes capacités. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Myungsoo pria pour qu'au fond de lui, il lui reste une part de doute quant à ce dont il était capable, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il allait se sortir de là sans prendre de nouveaux risques.

« Tu devrais. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr que tu es à peine capable de te lever, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me faire du mal d'une quelconque manière.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je reste allongé que je ne peux pas faire autre chose. »

Myungsoo savait qu'il était difficilement convainquant, principalement parce qu'il essayait aussi de se convaincre lui-même au passage. Il n'était effectivement pas certain qu'il était capable de se tenir debout, surtout s'il ne retrouvait pas un peu de rage de vivre dans les quelques minutes à venir.

« Prouve-le-moi.

\- Je ne vais pas le faire inutilement.

\- Inutilement? C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, là.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. »

Myungsoo fut un peu soulagé de voir que l'autre était au moins aussi énervé que lui derrière son regard calme surtout lorsqu'il serra les points et fut sur le point de crier quelque chose de probablement inapproprié.

« Je te trouve bien assuré pour un naufragé.

\- Naufragé n'est-il pas un terme maritime? »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de réussir à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il ne savait cependant pas ce qui le poussait à le faire. Peut-être pour effacer l'air suffisant que l'autre avait presque en permanence depuis qu'il s'était réveillé?

« Qu'importe. »

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir auquel Myungsoo répondit par un mince sourire. Il retrouvait peu à peu l'arrogance qui était la sienne en temps normal. En un sens, il était difficile de jeter la pierre à l'homme pour son comportement car Myungsoo était pareil dans son travail. Cependant, comme il l'avait déjà dit, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère en ce moment.

De plus, le fait de parler et de se concentrer sur les expressions de l'homme en tant que but à atteindre était étonnamment distrayant. Ça lui permettait de ne plus autant penser à ses blessures, à la fatigue et à tout le reste.

Toutefois, la conversation n'allait les mener nulle part et il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas quelques mouvements pour dérouiller ses membres, le peu d'énergie qu'il gardait ne serait pas suffisante pour monter dans le bateau qui viendrait les chercher à la nuit tombée.

Il se mit sur le flanc pour pouvoir ensuite relever le haut de son corps, tout ça avec l'aide d'un seul bras puisque l'autre était hors d'usage. Sa jambe droite lui faisait mal mais elle tenait encore un peu, c'était mieux que rien. Il sentait une ombre près de lui et savait que l'autre suivait ses mouvements. Avec peur, peut-être pas, mais au moins avec incrédulité. Il fallait dire que Myungsoo était salement amoché, tant par l'état de ses vêtements – déchirés et maculés par endroits de sang séché – que par l'expression d'épuisement visible sur son visage malgré l'air sûr de lui qu'il essayait encore de se donner par fierté et volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Il resta un moment assis au bord du matelas, cherchant à vaincre l'évanouissement qui le menaçait depuis qu'il avait bougé.

« T'es plus fort que ce que je croyais, » remarqua l'autre alors qu'il avait presque oublié sa présence, trop concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Le ton étonné lui fit plaisir. Il n'était pas encore mort. Tant qu'il serait capable de respirer il continuerait de se battre pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas faible.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et le son se fit de plus en plus discret. L'autre s'éloignait. Myungsoo garda la tête entre ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait que ça à faire pour le moment. Il resta comme ça pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité car il n'avait plus rien pour se changer les idées. Il était toujours seul sur son matelas mais le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les plus hauts bâtiments encore debout. La liberté – ou une nouvelle déception – approchait.

Aucune des deux solutions ne se profila pour le moment puisque son compagnon d'infortune revint de sa promenade sur l'île. Il marchait en de grandes enjambées et portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Il arriva au bord du matelas sur lequel était Myungsoo et lâcha ce qu'il portait avant de s'éloigner de trois ou quatre pas. Myungsoo laissa son regard se promener sur ce qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il mit un instant à repérer qu'il y avait une gourde dans le lot, mais lorsqu'il l'eut compris, il ne se fit pas prier pour profiter de son contenu. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se transformer en éponge. Il eut mal au ventre avant d'avoir calmé sa sensation de soif, alors il reposa la gourde à contrecœur et prit un instant pour se calmer.

L'homme avait probablement fait un grand tour pour lui obtenir de l'eau potable. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça... Même si une petite voix souffla à Myungsoo qu'il avait fait ça pour ne pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Si ses copains l'abandonnaient là, c'était leur choix et donc leur responsabilité, pas la sienne. Mais si lui le laissait mourir avant qu'ils arrivent et qu'ils aient la possibilité de décider de son sort, ce serait de sa faute, entièrement.

Il voulait lui trouver des qualités. Simplement... ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça en avait l'air. Il était très reconnaissant pour l'eau et la distraction, ça c'était certain. Et il allait probablement le remercier, c'était la moindre des choses. Mais il se méfiait des gens depuis trop longtemps pour changer complètement d'avis sur lui avec cette simple offrande.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup, » souffla-t-il.

Il aurait aimé le regarder dans les yeux mais l'autre s'était tourné et avait les yeux rivés sur la mer. Il le vit cependant hausser les épaules.

« Essaie de rester en vie encore un peu. »

La remarque allait dans le sens de ce que pensait Myungsoo. Il choisit de regarder ce qu'il lui avait ramené d'autre. En plus de la gourde maintenant presque vide, il y avait une pièce de tissu déchirée mais apparemment propre et une chaussure droite. Myungsoo se rendit compte qu'il avait très bien ciblé ses besoins. Dans son état, manger n'était plus possible – même s'il avait faim, il se souvenait du mal qu'avait son estomac à garder l'eau qu'il lui avait donnée – mais avoir une chaussure pour pouvoir poser son pied nu dans les gravats, c'était appréciable.

Comme avec sa chemise, il déchira la pièce de tissu en bande et remplaça les siennes déjà sales avec les nouvelles. Il imbiba d'eau ce qu'il restait de tissu et le posa sur son front. Le soulagement fut quasi instantané et Myungsoo faillit pousser un long gémissement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque-là à quel point il avait chaud – à cause de la météo et de la fièvre combinées.

Ces quelques actions lui coutèrent le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il se rallongea doucement sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil fut long à venir; il ne faisait déjà plus aussi clair derrière ses paupières closes lorsqu'il perdit conscience.

[...]

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait complètement noir et il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait effrayé au point de se réveiller avec le cœur battant aussi vite. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, attendant que sa vision s'habitue à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter et voulut parler, mais la main passa de son épaule à sa bouche. Il reconnut ensuite la voix de l'homme.

« Ne crie pas. On a des problèmes. »

Myungsoo haussa un sourcil interrogateur que l'autre ne vit pas. Néanmoins, son étonnement était légitime et il obtient une réponse après quelques secondes.

« Ils sont arrivés, mais ils ne voulaient pas te récupérer. Enfin, c'est assez compliqué. »

Myungsoo ne fut pas très surpris. Comme il estimait qu'il pouvait rester calme, il leva une de ses mains pour retirer celle de l'homme et ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un otage ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

« Que s'est-il passé? » s'enquit-t-il à voix basse dès qu'il fut libre.

Il distinguait mieux les contours de l'homme qui avait bougé pour être à lui. Il avait l'air d'être sur le qui-vive.

« Ils savent qui tu es. Kim Myungsoo. Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu étais l'héritier de la troisième plus grosse fortune de Corée du Sud, n'est-ce pas? »

Il nota la petite touche narquoise dans sa voix.

« L'un de mes deux potes voulait te récupérer pour demander une rançon mais l'autre pensait que tu avais vu quelque chose.

\- Quoi?

\- Ce qu'on fait sur cette île.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne te croira, même si c'est vrai. En plus, tu as tellement d'influence qu'il suffira que tu dises n'importe quoi à la police en Corée comme au Japon pour qu'on nous retrouve, et on ne veut pas d'histoire.

« Alors tu es là pour me supprimer? Tu aurais dû le faire pendant mon sommeil, ça aurait été moins difficile pour moi, » marmonna Myungsoo sans parvenir à supprimer la rancœur de sa voix.

« Ecoute, j'étais d'accord avec celui qui voulait te ramener à terre contre rançon.

\- Ok, et alors?

\- Celui qui voulait te laisser là a dit que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire parce que je n'étais pas ici grâce à ma fidélité, alors que lui si, et il s'est énervé et a essayé de ramener l'autre à son opinion par la force, du coup je l'ai un peu... mis hors circuit. »

Il avait avoué ça d'une voix parfaitement neutre. Myungsoo espéra que hors circuit voulait juste dire assommer et pas autre chose.

« Du coup celui qui était raisonnable a pété un câble aussi et a commencé à vouloir repartir en nous laissant tous les trois ici mais je l'ai menacé suffisamment pour qu'il se sorte cette idée de la tête. Sauf que le premier s'est réveillé et me cherche pour me faire la peau, probablement. »

Myungsoo secoua la tête. Il avait eu raison de dire que l'île aurait fait un bon décor pour un film d'action, c'était exactement ce qui était en d'arriver.

« Donc on s'arrache, maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions. Visiblement il avait l'air de vouloir l'aider à regagner la terre et c'était tout ce dont Myungsoo avait besoin pour le moment. Il se laissa faire lorsque l'autre passa un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à se relever. Ils avancèrent plus rapidement que Myungsoo l'aurait souhaité. Il serra les dents et ravala les insultes qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Il se répéta comme une litanie que l'autre voulait l'aider, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il craque avant d'être revenu à la civilisation, que c'était la fin du cauchemar parce que rien ne serait pire que les dernières heures qu'il avait vécues...

Ils entendirent des cris dans le lointain en arrivant à proximité de l'embarcadère de fortune où ils avaient laissé le bateau. L'un des deux hommes attendait là également.

« Ah c'est pas trop tôt. T'en as mis un de temps Yeol! » Marmonna-t-il en japonais à leur approche.

Myungsoo, bien que très fatigué, se fit violence pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé comprendre cette langue, car même si l'autre – Yeol, apparemment – avait dit ne pas lui faire confiance, peut-être que ce n'était pas totalement vrai et il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

"Désolé, j'ai essayé d'éviter Shinzô."

Yeol, qui le soutenait toujours, le poussa autant qu'il l'accompagna dans le bateau. Myungsoo n'était pas certain d'avoir le pied marin. Il se garda pourtant de le dire, jugeant que le moment était mal choisi. L'embarcation était équipée d'un petit moteur et tenait plus d'un canot que d'un réel bateau de tourisme. Qu'importe, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se sortir de là. Il devait faire preuve d'un peu de patience supplémentaire.

Myungsoo s'installa au fond du bateau et Yeol fit de même à quelques centimètres de lui. Le coréen avait la tête qui tournait. Il ferma les yeux et entendit les deux autres continuer à discuter en japonais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui alors?

\- Dans la mesure où il voulait laisser notre otage ici, je propose qu'on parte sans l'attendre.

\- T'es sûr qu'y va tenir jusqu'à terre ton bonhomme là? Parce qu'il a pas l'air bien. »

Myungsoo entendit Yeol rire. Il ne pensait pas que cet homme pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction.

« T'inquiète, il est solide. »

Il ne sut pas si c'était un compliment ou non. Il essaya d'écouter la suite mais quelques cris se firent entendre et les deux hommes se mirent à parler rapidement et à répondre à leur acolyte qui revenait finalement. Myungsoo se laissa bercer par les voix qui reprenaient un niveau normal, les mouvements du bateau sur l'eau et le bruit du moteur qui couvrit ensuite la conversation. Sa tête tomba sur une épaule et y resta. Probablement Yeol. Il devait avoir pitié du pauvre "otage".

Myungsoo savait qu'il s'endormait dans un nid de serpents mais ça n'avait plus la moindre importance; il n'avait plus la force de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

[...]

Curieusement, Myungsoo eut un sommeil plus paisible que depuis bien longtemps, y compris lorsqu'il était encore dans sa zone de confort. Il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il découvrit qu'il faisait jour et qu'il était seul dans un endroit inconnu. Ça devenait une habitude, non?

Il vit une bouteille d'eau à côté de lui et s'empressa de la porter à ses lèvres. Ca faisait tellement de bien! Il en but presque l'intégralité et se sentit mieux.

Il se sentait également reposé, pas lourd et fiévreux comme les jours précédents. On lui avait passé des vêtements comme ceux de Yeol et ses pansements en bandes de tissus étaient propres. Il était allongé sur un lit de camp dans une pièce aux murs en béton gris avec une porte fermée qui tenait plus de la cellule que de la voie vers la liberté. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire métallique et une table collée contre le mur, sans chaise.

Il prit son temps pour se mettre en position assise, ne sachant pas très bien si l'impression de bien-être qu'il ressentait était là juste parce qu'il était allongé ou non.

Sa mémoire ne lui restitua rien de la nuit passée du départ de l'île, il devait avoir dormi toute la traversée. Ça avait probablement arrangé ses compagnons de voyage, le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de déterminer où il s'était crashé avec son avion. Il savait maintenant que c'était une île abandonnée suffisamment proche d'une côté japonaise pour qu'on puisse y aller avec un petit bateau, donc sans traversée d'eau profonde et pas loin pour le carburant. Le souci étant que le Japon était un archipel avec un nombre incroyable d'îles. La seule chance pour lui d'obtenir des informations était d'attendre d'avoir un accès à internet et de chercher des photos. Il finirait bien par trouver. Il n'y avait pas des villes rongées par le temps aux quatre coins du Japon...

De plus, il se souvenait de l'indice ou devinette de Yeol, "l'île navire de guerre". Quoique ça puisse vouloir dire c'était un indice.

Il était plongé dans ces constatations lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Yeol dans l'embrasure. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Myungsoo leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as l'air en meilleur forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Merci. Je suppose que cette fois encore je ne dois pas savoir où nous sommes? »

Un petit sourire de Yeol confirma sa pensée.

« Alors depuis combien de temps suis-je là?

\- Trois jours. On a cru que tu n'allais pas passer la nuit, au final on a fait venir un doc. Il t'a rafistolé on dirait. »

Yeol parla d'un ton léger, comme si sa vie n'avait pas été en jeu à un moment. Myungsoo ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa meilleur humeur mais il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose vis à vis de Yeol que lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'île, et ce serait étonnant que ce soit l'autre qui ait changé. Il n'avait plus envie de le frapper pour le faire taire ou de se montrer plus fier que lui... Non, rien de tout ça. C'était plutôt reposant.

« Mais maintenant, on fait face à un autre problème. »

Il s'appuya contre l'armoire, face à Myungsoo.

« Ah oui?

\- Le même que sur l'île, en fait. A savoir, est-ce que la rançon qu'on peut demander pour te relâcher est plus importante que le risque que tu dévoiles des choses sur nous? Ou qu'on ait des problèmes après que tu sois rentré bien tranquillement chez toi parce que personne ne croit que tu ne vas pas essayer de savoir qui on est. »

Myungsoo fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, ils avaient raison. Cependant, il n'était pas le genre de mec qui dénoncerait une organisation illégale juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Il n'éliminait que ses concurrents directs, ceux qui menaçaient son profit. Il n'avait simplement aucun moyen de leur prouver qu'il disait la vérité.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà pris contact avec quelqu'un?

\- Pour t'échanger? Non, pas encore. Justement. On ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Et dire que je devais juste rencontrer un client de mon père au Japon et rentrer directement... »

Yeol eut un air interrogateur auquel le coréen répondit par un léger sourire entendu.

« On ne devient pas puissant en mettant tous ses fruits dans le même panier. Le nom de l'entreprise regroupe des secteurs divers et variés. L'essentiel est que tout le monde ait besoin de nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ainsi, en période de crise, on vend toujours. »

C'était son élément ça, parler de son travail. Yeol resta étonnamment calme pendant qu'il écoutait.

« C'est ingénieux. »

Myungsoo haussa les épaules.

« On n'a pas le choix si on veut s'en sortir. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Yeol fit un petit sourire en coin en repensant à quelque chose et prit la parole.

« Mais dis-moi, si tu venais voir un client au Japon, tu dois parler japonais? »

La seconde d'hésitation qu'eut Myungsoo apporta sa réponse à Yeol, qui, sans vraiment changer d'expression faciale, passa d'auditeur neutre à prédateur. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux évolua.

« Je m'en doutais. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce que tu nous as entendu dire sur l'île, avant que je ne te vois. »

Myungsoo soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait plus du tout s'il devait se méfier ou non de son interlocuteur. Une chose était sûre, il devait faire plus attention avant de parler. Il avait encore laissé passer une information capitale sans s'en apercevoir.

« Tu avais fait quelque chose de mal alors tes acolytes avaient pour ordre de t'amener sur l'île et de te laisser y passer la nuit.

\- Rien d'autre?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui. »

La seule autre chose que Myungsoo savait était que ces mecs ne versaient pas dans le légal, mais ça il aurait très bien pu le deviner avec les seules informations de Yeol concernant l'avancé des négociations pour sa libération. Des mecs qui n'auraient rien eu à se reprocher l'aurait renvoyé chez lui dès qu'il se serait réveillé, sans parler de rançon ou de problèmes de secrets.

« Et qu'ont-ils dis à ton sujet? C'est toi qui a voulu me ramener contre leur volonté. »

La mâchoire de Yeol se serra. C'était visiblement un sujet sensible.

« Ils n'ont pas été ravis mais comme Shinzô n'est pas revenu pour dire qu'il avait essayé de m'empêcher de te ramener...

\- Il n'est pas revenu? »

Yeol eut un petit rire narquois.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Myungsoo haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'avouer ce qu'il avait compris?...

« Vous vous êtes débarrassés de lui?

\- Ouais, en quelque sorte. Je dirais plutôt qu'on lui a proposé deux solutions et qu'il a choisi. »

Yeol remarqua que le visage de Myungsoo s'était un peu vidé de ses couleurs et fit la grimace.

« Te bile pas, j'l'ai pas fait pour toi. Ce mec se prenait trop pour le chef, c'était insupportable. »

Myungsoo resta un moment silencieux et décida de se mentir à lui-même pour reprendre ses esprits rapidement. Il se convainquit que Shinzô, l'homme en question, n'était pas mort, même s'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

« Mais il faisait partie de l'organisation non? S'il ne revient pas, tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes?

\- Ecoute moi coco, c'est bien mignon de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu ferai mieux de te mettre dans le crâne que je ne suis pas le premier clampin venu. »

La remarque refroidit un peu le coréen. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Yeol et c'était épuisant.

« Ici il n'y a pas de hiérarchie fixe. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en parlant, comme s'il le faisait à contrecœur.

« Shinzô avait de l'importance jusqu'à ce que je lui casse la figure. Il n'est pas revenu et personne ne peut m'en tenir rigueur. De même qu'il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes s'il était revenu sans moi. »

Myungsoo avait un peu de mal à croire à tout ça. C'était quoi son organisation pour qu'il n'y ait pas de hiérarchie stricte entre les membres? Surtout au Japon, ça paraissait impensable.

« Si tu le dis, » répliqua-t-il.

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher le fait qu'il était dubitatif. Yeol lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert de toute manière, autant ne pas se fatiguer à essayer de dissimuler ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Le japonais croisa les bras et fixa plus intensément le coréen.

« Je rêve ou tu prends tes aises? Il ne faudrait pas tu oublies à qui tu dois la vie, Kim Myungsoo.

\- Et puis-je savoir à qui je la dois? »

Myungsoo répondit d'un ton léger, bien loin de l'état dans lequel il était. En effet, la remarque sur sa dette venait de lui faire un choc. Il le savait, que Yeol l'avait sorti de l'île qui aurait pu être sa tombe, mais jusque-là il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était aussi important. De plus, Yeol lui avait aussi apporté de l'eau et d'autres choses quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et il s'était cogné avec un membre de son organisation pour le ramener sur la terre ferme. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il été fait ça? Il avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour Myungsoo. Et il ne l'avait probablement pas fait pour l'argent car il serait étrange qu'il touche une partie de l'hypothétique rançon. Yeol était une énigme.

« Sungyeol. »

C'était mieux que son simple surnom. Etait-ce pour autant son vrai nom?

« D'accord Sungyeol. J'aurai une vraie dette de vie envers toi quand je serai sorti d'ici. »

Contre toute attente, alors que Myungsoo avait été un peu provoquant, Sungyeol eut un petit rire.

« Tu as raison. En un sens. Je suis certain que même sans sortir d'ici tu pourrais rembourser ta dette.

\- Pardon ? »

Ça n'allait pas dans son sens ça!

« Je plaisante. »

Il se décolla souplement du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais aller voir comment ça se passe là-bas et leur dire que tu ne seras pas un danger pour nous si on te laisse partir. »

Il prenait encore bien soin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour la dette. Myungsoo le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il quitta la petite pièce.

Il se retrouva seul, toujours assis au bord du lit de camp. Il était revenu à la civilisation et pourtant, il se sentait encore plus loin de rentrer chez lui que lorsqu'il était sur l'île. C'était une sensation extrêmement dérangeante. Ici il était sur un lit, il n'avait plus mal et il portait des vêtements propres. Mais il ne se voyait pas rentrer en Corée.

Il testa sa résistance physique en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, puis en s'étirant. Son bras droit ne bougeait toujours pas mais ses deux pieds étaient en état de le porter.

Il se sentit un peu mieux après avoir fait de l'exercice et constaté qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu sa mobilité. La douleur était bien présente dans ses muscles mais ce n'était rien. Elle était normale car liée au fonctionnement après une période d'arrêt, pas à des blessures externes.

Il finit par se rassoir sur le lit, faute d'autre chose à faire. Il attendit, longtemps, que Sungyeol refasse son apparition. Il somnola même un moment. C'est le bruit de la porte qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Réveille-toi, tu rentres chez toi! »

Les mots, lancés brutalement, achevèrent de le réveiller. Quoi?

« Ils ont fini par décider et ils ont envoyé une demande de rançon. Elle a été acceptée dans la demi-heure, mec! Ils tiennent à toi là-bas! »

Myungsoo sentit l'étonnement sincère de Sungyeol. Il devait avouer que lui-même était surpris. Son père avait-il eut si peur que ça?

« Allez, il faut bouger maintenant. »

Le coréen se laissa à moitié porter par l'autre pour sortir du lui et reprit son équilibre lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre. Ses premiers pas à l'extérieur eurent un curieux goût de nostalgie: ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas tenu sur ses deux jambes en étant habillé correctement – à défaut de décemment – ni n'avait suivi l'allure normale de quelqu'un sans problème particulier.

Myungsoo remarqua qu'ils étaient dans un grand hangar, relativement vide si ce n'était pour des caisses en bois empilées un peu partout. Ils approchaient d'une porte, à une cinquantaine de mètres de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé, lorsque des cris se firent entendre à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il crut entendre le nom de celui qui l'accompagnait en ce moment. Et visiblement, les mecs n'avaient pas l'air content.

Sungyeol le poussa dans le dos et les fit tous les deux passer par la porte qui donnait sur un autre hangar, plus petit et plus encombré. Il passa devant lui et Myungsoo se fit violence pour suivre son rythme, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient derrière une remorque de voiture lorsque leurs poursuivants entrèrent leur tour.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'il cachait quelque chose! Il n'aurait jamais privilégié la vie d'un pauvre type au détriment du secret! »

L'homme parla si fort que Myungsoo l'entendit. Il aurait aimé que Sungyeol ralentisse un peu pour qu'il ait le temps de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la suite logique du film d'aventure dans lequel il avait été projeté et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être en décalage avec les autres protagonistes.

Yeol se retourna rapidement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule mais n'envoya aucun signal à Myungsoo autre que son air inquiet. Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant de longues minutes, les autres sur leurs talons. Ils parvinrent à prendre un peu d'avance, ce qui était inespéré compte tenu du manque d'agilité de Myungsoo, encore fatigué et peu habitué à ce genre d'activité sportive.

Il se fit bloquer dans un coin par son acolyte qui regarda brièvement autour d'eux avant de parler à voix basse.

« J'ai menti. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire de toi et en plus de ça Shinzô s'est ramené et a foutu le bordel. Donc j'ai décidé de t'aider quand même parce que tu n'as pas eu de chance. »

Yeol avait eu pitié de lui, pauvre petit coréen riche perdu sur une île, loin de de sa zone de confort? C'était pour ça qu'il essayait maladroitement de lui sauver la peau? Myungsoo n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça lui faisait plaisir ou non en tout cas il ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle situation.

« Tu me fais confiance? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Oui. »

Myungsoo n'avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui faire confiance pour tout et n'importe quoi mais si Sungyeol avait voulu l'abandonner il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Alors oui, pour l'instant, il était prêt à le suivre et s'en remettre à lui pour retrouver sa liberté.

Sungyeol hocha la tête sans rien dire et attrapa son partenaire par le bras avant de se remettre à courir. Leurs poursuivants avaient cessé de crier mais leurs bruits de pas étaient toujours audibles par les fugitifs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre et Myungsoo reconnut l'odeur de la mer. Ils étaient maintenant à découvert. Le coréen essaya d'observer autour de lui tout en courant mais ça lui donna plus le tournis qu'autre chose. Le ciel était bleu sans nuage et il faisait chaud. Il sentait son tee-shirt lui coller à la peau.

C'était curieux qu'ils n'aient rencontré personne depuis qu'ils courraient. La zone semblait être déserte, hormis pour les hommes qu'ils avaient à leurs trousses. On entendait le bruit des vagues pas très loin. Myungsoo avait l'impression d'être revenu sur l'île.

Il rejoignit Yeol dans un recoin d'où ils étaient peu visibles depuis là où les autres allaient arriver et écouta ses nouvelles instructions.

« Bon, on est dans une partie du port de Nagasaki. Tu vas te débrouiller pour fuir d'ici et rentrer chez toi, d'accord? J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. »

Myungsoo s'attendait à ce que leurs chemins se séparent à un moment donné. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que ce soit si tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la poursuite. Il acquiesça cependant car Yeol avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable.

« Fais attention à toi, cette fois. Et oublie tout ce que tu auras vu ou entendu ici. »

Yeol termina sa phrase par une grimace. Même sur le point d'être attrapé pour trahison, il essayait encore d'être loyal avec l'organisation.

« Merci. »

Myungsoo reçut un sourire en retour et sortit de sa cachette après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Mais Sungyeol le rappela.

« Attends, Myungsoo! Frappe-moi. »

Le coréen en resta incrédule. Le frapper?

"Frappe-moi, j'ai dit! Vite, ils vont arriver."

Myungsoo fronça les sourcils et leva tentativement la main, puis l'abaissa sans trop de force sur la joue de Sungyeol qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« On dirait que tu n'as jamais eu à... Ok, d'accord. »

Myungsoo pouvait voir qu'il était plus résigné qu'agacé.

« Frappe-moi pour qu'ils pensent que tu t'es échappé et que j'essayai de te récupérer, pas de t'aider! Frappe-moi comme si je t'avais laissé sur cette île et que tu me retrouvais plus tard, » le pressa-t-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Un peu plus motivé, le coréen lui envoya un premier coup au visage, suivit de deux autres, graduellement plus forts, si bien que Sungyeol l'arrêta en sentant venir le quatrième. Myungsoo n'en était jamais venu aux mains avec quiconque mais il devait avouer que ça faisait sacrément du bien de se défouler - surtout qu'avec la personnalité ambivalente de son partenaire il n'avait pas eu de mal à imaginer qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner plus tôt.

« Ok, j'crois que c'est bon, » marmonna Yeol en essuyant avec le dos de sa main le sang qui commençait à couler de sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

Un bleu fleurissait doucement sur sa pommette et il avait l'air un peu secoué.

« Vas-y maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il en poussant Myungsoo hors de la cachette.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans une direction opposée. Sungyeol se laissa tomber au sol non loin de là, prêt à simuler quand arriveraient les autres. Myungsoo se put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois alors qu'il était déjà loin.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Les mecs avaient retrouvé Sungyeol et visiblement la ruse des blessures n'avait pas fonctionné car un des mecs lui foutait des coups de pieds.

Myungsoo regarda la mer, perdu. Une minute plus tôt, il était prêt à fuir. Il avait même accepté de frapper celui qui l'avait aidé. Et maintenant...

Il se concentra sur le bruit des vagues et la brûlure du soleil sur sa peau nue. Il se remémora les plus forts sentiments qu'il avait expérimenté avec – ou à cause de – Sungyeol. Il se rappela, contre toute attente, les principes d'éducation de son père.

On peut abandonner ses alliés. Mais jamais, jamais on ne néglige une dette de vie. Et même si c'était un peu bête parce qu'en voulant rembourser cette dette, Myungsoo perdait ce pour quoi Sungyeol s'était battu, ce n'était pas grave. C'était la vie.

Myungsoo décida qu'il voulait être de ces hommes qui se battent. Il avait changé sur l'île navire de guerre, il n'était plus le même. Il ne pourrait plus reprendre son ancienne existence là où il l'avait laissée, il avait pris un chemin différent. Il était temps d'assumer.

Alors aussi silencieusement que possible, il fit demi-tour, prêt pour affronter une nouvelle séquence de sa vie.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont deviné où se retrouve Myungsoo? Pour les autres, oui il s'agit d'une véritable île, située au large de Nagasaki, au sud du Japon. Cette île, c'est Gunkanjima (parfois appelée Hashima), habitée jusqu'aux années 70 et abandonnée car l'activité minière était en berne. Vous pouvez trouver de nombreuses photos sur internet et des films à ce sujet. Elle a aussi servi de décor pour Skyfall, l'avant-dernier James Bond. Je trouvais ça plus original de le faire atterrir ici plutôt que sur une île traditionnelle._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, ne me tuez pas mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de suite. Je trouvai que ça manquait de quelque chose et j'ai choisi de terminer de cette manière pour laisser votre imagination (et la mienne, ne croyez pas que j'ai la suite tout prête) travailler un peu._

 _Je voulais travailler sur de nouvelles dynamiques de relation, un autre contexte que le monde "civilisé". La question de la dette envers quelqu'un, les secrets qui peuvent nous coûter notre vie, le poids de l'argent par rapport à l'entraide... Je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai fais même si j'aurai aimé développer un peu plus les sentiments de Myungsoo à la fin. Ça fera sûrement l'objet d'une correction plus tard._

 _Pour le moment, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et j'espère vous revoir une prochaine fois!_

 _Yoi_


End file.
